1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have been increasingly highlighted as next-generation display devices, and display images by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which generate light through the recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light-emitting display devices provide various benefits, such as fast response speed, high luminance, wide viewing angles, and low power consumption.
More specifically, organic light-emitting display devices use driving transistors included in corresponding pixels to control the amount of current provided to the respective OLEDs, and each of the OLEDs generates light with a set or predetermined luminance based on the amount of current provided thereto. However, when the driving transistors of the pixels are driven with the same voltages, the amount of driving current provided to each of the corresponding OLEDs may vary due to differences between the threshold voltages of the driving transistors. As a result, the OLEDs may not be able to produce the same luminance even in response to the same data voltages.